Is It Unusual?
by StarbucksHooked
Summary: Batman didn't do play dates. Well he didn't do dates in general. So why was he going through with this?
1. Chapter 1

Batman wasn't one for play dates, well dates in general. So what has he gotten himself into? When Flash invited Batman and Robin for a play date seeing as how Wally and Dick were the best of friends Batman didn't think he would have to come along but that's how play dates work don't they? The kids play and have fun and the parents sit and talk over a cup of coffee. Batman was really stressing this out more than he usually stresses things out.

He didn't feel comfortable around Barry. It wasn't that he didn't like the speedster; it was more along how the speedster made him feel like an old grump. Barry was such a bolt of lighting (no pun intended) he was well liked by the entire league and always flashing his goofy smile around and flirting it up whenever he pleased. Could it be that Bruce was jealous of his tactics? Well that was something he kept to himself.

Bruce waited in the limo until Dick came.

"Ready?" Dick questioned a grin pulling at his mouth.

"As ready as I could be. Alfred you know the way?"

"Why of course I do sir." Answered said butler

The ride to the Allen household was only a good 10 minutes but the entire Bruce tried to keep his cool the ride to him felt only 2 minutes as he kept trying to calm down.

"I believe we are here gentlemen." Alfred said turning back to the dynamic duo.

"I see we are, thank you Alfred, come back in an hour or so." Bruce stated opening the door.

"Yes sir"

Bruce and Dick got out of the limo and stood there looking toward the house. Bruce patted down his dark navy dress pants and straightened up his tucked in white dress shirt. Play date or not Bruce wanted to look proper. Dick? Well Dick was Dick. Sporting blue jeans and a plaid button up.

The Allen household was of a good size. It fit a family and left room for more. The only ones living in the house was Barry and Wally. Iris lived there when the marriage was still going strong but soon Barry and Iris grew apart. Now they still kept in contact and talked and were actually good friends but the romance just wasn't there. The house was a light brown two story with a pool and a great front yard. It was a house fit for a family.

Bruce never liked nor disliked the said marriage though he always felt a ping of jealousy knowing that Barry got married and Bruce hadn't had a date in over 3 years. But then again Bruce wasn't one for dates. But he also wasn't one for play dates and look where he is now.

"Bruce? Are we going to stand here or go in?" Dick said smiling slightly

"Of course, let's go." Bruce said nodding

The two walked toward the wooden doors and rang the doorbell.

Bruce secretly hoped they had forgotten or weren't home he wasn't in the mood to mingle or talk at all.

But to his dismay the door opened to show Wally eyes shining as he saw his best friend.

"Dick! Dude I just got Zombie Infection 3 come on you got to check out these sick graphics!" Wally beamed pulling Dick toward the stairs which let to his room.

"And hi Bats!" Wally added before Bruce heard a door shut.

Bruce stood awkwardly still at the front door really not knowing what to do.

"Wally who was at the door-"Barry asked walking toward the front door and soon finding his question being answered.

"Bruce! Come in, please" Barry said happily closing the door as Bruce walked in.

"Thank for having us over Barry." Bruce said calmly smiling slightly.

"Of course, here come in the kitchen I was just baking the boys some snacks." The happy man said walking down the hall to the kitchen.

Bruce noticed his attire and laughed to himself quietly. He was dressed in red sweats the reached his ankles tightly and a casual white v neck top. Bruce found it slightly cute how he was dressed. Wait what? No Bruce didn't say 'cute'; he must be catching the flu or something.

Once they entered the kitchen he saw granite countertops covered in flour and tile floors oddly clean.

"I didn't know you baked." Bruce said slowly leaning against the counter.

"There's a lot you don't know about a person when you spend your time disliking them" Barry said winking at the billionaire.

"Oh come on Barry you know I don't dislike you, I just find you very upbeat is all"

"But yes I bake it calm the nerves and has an amazing outcome." Barry said getting out a bowl and a carton of milk.

"Is there something I could do to help?" The brooding man questioned

"Umm how about cracking some eggs? Think you can handle that?" Barry smirked.

"Of course it's just cracking some eggs that much I can do." Bruce said proudly

Said billionaire got 3 eggs and cracked them into a silver bowl. But not easily for sure.

The first egg was easy and so was the second but the third got all over his hands.

"Just cracking some eggs hmm?" Barry teased grabbing the others hands and pulling him to the sink and washing them.

"I can wash my hands on my own you know." Bruce pouted

"Yeah just like you can crack some eggs, right?" Barry grinned

"You won't let me live that down will you?"

"I actually thought it was kind of cute of you." The speedster winked.

Bruce felt his face heat up. Was he….blushing? No. Batman didn't blush. He also didn't do play dates so why was he here. He noticed himself checking out Barry's ass as he turned around walking back to crack the eggs himself. It was plump and full, round and asking to be reckoned with. What was happening he suddenly felt himself get all flustered, this can't be happening Bruce told himself, It just can't Batman doesn't fall in love it doesn't happen. But maybe this was just a little crush? Yes that's it and it was completely normal. At least that's what Bruce told himself.

Barry went on and put the cookie dough circles in the oven and putting a timer on his phone to know when it would be done.

Bruce just stared he couldn't stop his heart from beating.

"Well we have a good 15 minutes before their done whatcha' wanna do Brucey?"

"Please don't call me that."

"Why not?" Flash pouted playfully

Bruce couldn't resist his adorable pouts they were filled with sadness and lust as well.

"Call me whatever but how about we sit down somewhere?" Bruce questioned not knowing where the living room was.

"Sure follow me through here" Barry walked from the kitchen into a hall and that lead to the living room he jumped on the couch and smiled at Bruce.

"So what should we talk about?"

"I actually have a question to ask if that's alright Barry"

"Shoot"

"Well how exactly did you and Iris settle on a divorce?" Bruce asked slowly keeping a calm tone.

"Hah, well that's not an easy response but we sure do have the time. Well Iris and I fell in love. Deep in love, we took things slow, which was a foreign planet to me and we were scared. We took our time and slowly came to love each other more than ever we got married and we thought that this was a perfect lifestyle. We woke up together happy and slept together happy. Then things weren't so happy. Their wasn't a spark after a certain time. Slowly we stopped having sex and then we stopped kissing at all and we soon realized that this was a friendship not a relationship. We didn't know how to divorce and we didn't even know if we wanted to. But even in the marriage Iris saw other people seeing as we weren't good for each other. I saw some other people as well. Men and women. Trying to find myself further than the relationship and I did. We divorced as you know and now I'm just a lonely heart, I was embarrassed to tell the league which is why I kept it quiet for a while but I've come to realize that it's okay to admit that we got divorced because now I'm a single man and I'm okay with that." Barry smiled and a single tear fell down his cheek.

"You're stronger than I thought Barry." Bruce smiled at him

"I don't feel any stronger" Bruce stifled a laugh hiding back his tears.

"It's okay to cry Barry" Bruce said soothingly putting his hand on Barry's knee caressing lightly. Bruce wanted nothing more than to kiss away his tears and hold him in his arms whispering away his love.

Bruce found it now that he was falling deep in love with the Flash. He didn't care about hiding it now. It wasn't just a crush anymore. It was comforting love.

The timer went off telling that the cookies were ready.

"I should get those" Barry sighed getting up from the couch.

Bruce grabbed his wrist and pulled him toward himself.

"What ar-mmmkph" Was the only thing Barry let out finding himself being pulled toward a kiss that Bruce initiated. It was passionate and wanting. Bruce let his tongue lick against Barry lips asking for access which was quickly answered by the speedster's mouth opening with a moan.

Bruce pulled back.

Both were panting eyes clouded with lust.

"Bruce…" Barry began

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"Shh, no don't apologize" Barry whispered.

"Barry I think I'm in love with you"

"It's about time." Barry grinned.

"What?" Batman questioned.

"Well I've had the biggest crush on you for the longest time now" Barry flushed a light red.

"I had no idea" Bruce said slowly surprised at the statement

"Well now that you do, I can have a little fun" Barry said flirtatiously

"But only after I get those cookies out before they burn" Barry added

Barry grabbed Bruce's hand and led him to the kitchen.

The speedster stole a kiss before taking out the cookies, and delicious aroma filling the air.

"Should I call the boys down?" Bruce asked.

"Why don't we let the cookies cool first? And then maybe heat thing up on our own?" Barry started leaning into Bruce nipping at his neck Bruce placed his hands roughly on the speedster's hips and rubbing ever so softly he earned a squeal from the slightly shorter man.

Bruce lifted Barry placing him on the counter and Barry implied by wrapping his legs tightly around the billionaire's waist. Their kiss became more heated as their tongues danced around fighting for dominance.

Suddenly they heard footsteps going down the stairs which caused them to pull apart. Both lips swollen red and hair disheveled. They straighten themselves up and Barry pulled out a plate placing the cookies on it.

"Sweet Uncle Barry you made cookies!" Wally stated excitedly and dashed to grab a couple. Okay maybe not a couple, maybe 10. While Dick cautiously grabbed only 2.

"Yeah and don't worry there's another 2 dozen already prepared." Barry smiled at his nephew who was more like a son to him.

"Thanks Barry" Dick said politely

"So did you and Bats get along?" Wally asked

"You could say that" Barry said smiling before turning and winking to Bruce who was nibbling away at a cookie.

"No way? Sweet! Dick, dude this means you'll be coming over a lot more often" Wally said looking toward the sidekick to Batman.

"Oh yeah!" Dick said before high fiving his best bro then the two friends chatted away not noticing the elder hero's

"Don't get your hopes up" Bruce said quietly

"Oh come on Brucey, let them have fun." Barry said before then whispering in Bruce's ear "And let us have our fun"

"I'll think about it" Bruce stated.

Batman didn't do fun exactly. But he also didn't do play dates, or dates in general. But maybe a certain speedster could change that.

* * *

**A/N:** Well? This pairing is a secret love of mine. And I always thought somewhere a fanfiction like this would exist but I couldn't find any so I wrote up some of my own. This ship needs so much more love because it's perfect. And this story will be a multi chapter one. I have it all planned out as well as a little surprise. It isn't exactly AU yet it is? It's kind of complicated haha. I put this under Young Justice because of how Wally and Dick are slightly involved in the story. Their might be more YJ characters joining the story line but not anytime soon. I might also add another pairing but only as a side pairing that will only last a chapter. This chapter went by quick but only because I want to start writing them as a relationship skipping the whole 'crush' phase. Anywho, I'll see you all in chapter 2! (:


	2. Chapter 2

**The cover art to this story is made by the lovely kisukaite on Deviant Art. Their page is amazing (:**

* * *

"Please Bruce?"

"No"

"Please?

"I've already made my final answer Dick"

It was two days after the play date and here Dick was at the dinner table asking for something that was obviously not going to happen. A sleepover at the Allen household, which was being strongly opposed by the caped crusader.

"But Bruce it's just a sleepover please?" The boy wonder pleaded

"No"

"Can you at least give me a reason why not?" Dick challenged

"Because..."

"Because what? Just because you're not the biggest fan of the Allen's doesn't give you any right, plus I thought you and Barry got along." Robin pouted

Oh they got along alright. Bruce remembered what had occurred the last time he was at that household. The feel of Barry's soft skin against his, his mouth hot on his, his whimper for more, he smirked slowly at the memory. They were now lovers at least that's what Bruce assumed, and well Robin going over to their house felt strange after all that had happened plus Kid Flash didn't please him.

"We did but it doesn't mean were the best of friends" Bruce stated picking up a piece of steak with his fork and chewing on it slowly.

"Please? If you don't feel comfortable with leaving me there why don't you stay the night as well? They do have a guestroom that's vacant." Dick said picking at his brussel sprouts.

Bruce pondered at that thought. It would be convenient, maybe it could cause a little bonding time and be the closest he and Barry would get to a date without being suspicious.

"Alright I'll take you up on that offer." Bruce grinned

"Really? Great I'll go call Wally and let him know were free for it tomorrow night" Robin smiled brightly getting up and rushing to his room.

Tomorrow a night at the Allen's, when the boys went off to sleep the quiet of the night and with Barry and his tight little ass of his tempting him it wasn't a safe territory to tread. Batman didn't do sleepovers and slowly that speedster was changing his ways.

~(^_^)~

"Bruce I'll be in the limo waiting" Dick hollered excitedly finally a sleepover at Wally's it was the typical best friend thing to do and they hadn't done so until tonight that is.

Bruce didn't know exactly what to pack. A grown man having a sleepover it was rather embarrassing. He had a messenger bag and filled it with toiletries and sleepwear.

He tried dressing more casual. He wore a plain white shirt with khaki's. Dressing it down always made the man feel odd he believed ones attire reflected their lifestyle but today could be a break from the routine.

He headed toward the limo and put his things in along with him and tried closing his eyes and relax.

Before they knew it they were there.

"I'll come by tomorrow Master Wayne." Alfred said.

"Very well Alfred." Said Bruce bags in hand

Once Alfred left Bruce peered at his watch it read 6:03

"First time I've ever seen you late" Dick cracked

"We were not late everyone else is just early" Bruce said prideful

They walked to the front door and rang the doorbell waiting patiently.

"Coming!" they heard a voice say.

Bruce smiled widely noticing it was Barry's voice. Soon enough that voice was met by its owner at the opening door.

"Come on in!" The older speedster smiled wearing skinny jeans that hugged him tightly and loose sweater that slightly hung off his shoulder.

"Hey Dick, Wally's right on up, make yourself at home" Barry said cheerfully patting Dick's back with care.

Dick ran up the stairs as fast as a non speedster could and the elder heroes heard laughing and loud talking right after a door shut.

"And hello to you as well" Barry purred pecking his lips briefly

"It's good to see you again." Bruce stammered awkwardly

"Hmmm? That's all I get? No 'Oh baby I've missed you' or 'I've missed your skin against mine'?" Barry said suggestively winking

"I have missed you I guess" Bruce said quietly and meekly walking with Barry to the living room.

"Oh? Well I've been awfully lonesome thinking about you" he said then quietly in a more huskier tone "Which is why I can't wait until the boys head on off to bed when it's just you and me" Barry nibbled on Bruce's ear licking the shell.

"Mmmmm" Bruce sighed lifting Barry to his lap tilting his chin and sucking tenderly on his neck.

"No marks now, we don't want to raise a suspicion" Barry whispered

"I'll mark you when their asleep" Bruce said seductively going back to the speedster's lips.

But Barry broke it apart soon enough.

"As much as I'd love to stay here and nibble on you I have a dinner to prepare"

"How about I help you? Maybe crack an egg?" Bruce joked

"Haha that worked out so well last time" Barry chuckled lightly at.

They headed off to a familiar kitchen and Bruce watched as Barry got to work frivolously. They stood in silence before Bruce coughed and asked "So what's on the menu Chef Allen?"

"Well I already grilled up some burgers for the boys considering it's easy clean up and that their going to be eating upstairs and for us a grilled chicken parmesan." Barry stated smiling proudly fetching some salt and pepper in a near by cupboard.

"Iris came over yesterday." The speedster added casually

"Oh. How did things go?"

"Well it wasn't World War 3 were still friends and she told me how she's been and she loves seeing Wally and she also told me she and Ollie are now a pair which I'm not sure how I feel but hey it's her life were just friends and I do respect Ollie but you know how he gets it isn't my favorite part of what she told me but it's not up to me obviously."

Bruce looked at the man who was now looking down eyebrows a little knitted in discomfort.

"Barry I know its hard letting go but-"Bruce began

"No it's not hard letting go it's just strange seeing someone you used to be with happy with someone else." Barry said putting chicken slices in the defroster.

The two stood silent. Bruce had no comment exactly he wasn't the relationship type. He never really was. He never got the need to be with someone, or to have a bond with someone he was just him.

"But hey lets not brood over things like this even though your known to brood" Barry winked

"I do not!" Batman exclaimed pouting

"Hmmm sure" said the other man rolling his eyes.

Maybe this night would change things in more ways than one.

* * *

**A/N: Okay this chapter is really short but I wanted to cut it here and start working on another maybe story and I really wanted to put something on this story. So updates are going to be a little strange I might update a lot this week but not again for a month or so it all depends. With school starting back up I don't really know. As for Iris and Ollie NO they are neither a side pairing nor do I ship them in the slightest their just a pair that's there and that might be starting some drama in later chapters. And also what will the league think of Batman new found romance? A lot more to come! I'm trying to experiment with Batman and make him very ejective of love and also very cold but trying to care. Anyway more will come soon!**


End file.
